


Life Support

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Multi, Nexus - Freeform, Sad, Sam Smith - Freeform, Sam Smith makes everyone sad, Song fic, Threesome, lonely, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: A lyric story inspired by Life Support by Sam Smith. Four different couples and their moments.





	

Title: Life Support

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: Dwayne/Swagger/Miz, Ryback/Axel/Cesaro, Sheamus/Ryder, Riley/Gabriel

Characters: Dwayne Johnson, Jack Swagger, The Miz, Curtis Axel, Ryback, Cesaro, Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel.

Summary: Four different couples and they're moments combined with Life Support by Sam Smith.

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

_I've been sleeping with the lights on_  
_Cause the darkness is surrounding you_  
_This is my world, this is my choice_  
_And you're the drug that gets me through_

Zach watched thru his half lidded eyes as Sheamus slipped his clothes back on before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he left the hotel room. Sheamus's side suddenly felt so cold and empty without him warming it. Sheamus had a scheduled live performance followed by an interview after Raw while Zach had an free schedule for the next five months. Sheamus was his distraction, his drug that helped him get through it all.

_I've been waiting for an answer_  
_Because I built this bed for two_  
_I'm just hanging on your answer_  
_I built this bed for me and you_

_Can't you see that I am yours?_  
_So will you be my life support?_  
_You're my life support_  
_You're my life support_

Justin never wanted to attack the Miz and Alex but Wade ordered it so he had to do it. He stopped after a few hits but his fellow Nexus brothers continued hitting Alex Riley until he was out cold, Miz having left his friend behind. Justin could only watch as he gripped his chest with each hit the pain running thru his hear. His life support was on the ground hurting because he had no backbone. He could only wait until they finished so he could kneel down and try to apologize calling out to an trainer to help him. He felt his life support slipping with each breath.

 _Sick of waking up in darkness_  
_When the sky is always painted blue_  
_There's a method to my madness_  
_It's clear that you don't have a clue_

_I've been waiting for an answer_  
_Because I built this bed for two_  
_I'm just hanging on your answer_  
_I built this bed for me and you_

Jack sat up watching how Miz and Dwayne rushed around the room pulling their clothes while both were talking away on separate phones. Neither glanced back at Jack as they rushed thru the front door to separate destinations. Jack leaned back against the headboard as he spread his arms out trying to reach the warmth of both of his lovers. Laying in the bed he built for them. They were the method to his madness.

 _Can't you see that I am yours?_  
_So will you be my life support?_  
_You're my life support_  
_You're my life support_  
_You're my life support_  
_You're my life support_

_Can't you see that I am yours?_  
_So will you be my life support?_  
_I've been sleeping with the lights on_  
_Cause the darkness is surrounding you_

Cesaro ignored the looks Nattie & Tyson gave him as he waved goodbye before entering his separate hotel room. Turning on the light Cesaro climbed into the bed not even trying to remove his clothes. His mind was to busy showing him Ryback and Axel kissing yet again in the locker room.

Axel blushing from the look Ryback was giving him and Ryback nervous smile from Adel soft ' _I love you'_. He's been sleeping with the lights on because every time the lights went out he remembered he was alone. How he wish Axel and Ryback where here with him.


End file.
